warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark angel
Sad graystripe by philstock2000-d6c7279.png '' Do you know how it feels?'' To be mistreated and hurt way beyond repair? To have a heart as cold as ice? I may be young but I can tell you this: '' ''It hurts. Dark Angel - A fanfic by Peacey Blurb: (that word sounds really funny) Brokenkit was always the odd one out in her litter. Her mother wouldn't cuddle her, her father wouldn't praise her, her littermates wouldn't play with her and her leader hated her. She was always treated differently in the bad way. Her mentor would hurt her and the medicine cat wouldnt treat her. What is wrong with her? Why can't she be treated normally? When will her flames of revenge die down? Chapter One My life is over. Litterely. My last life fading away. I always knew this day would come. I have been waiting for a long time for this moment. Although I will find them beyond death and I will be at peace at last. There isn't a way to escape my destiny. Peace for me and everyone around me. I was always mistreated as a kit. I knew from the start that there was something wrong with me. I always asked around to my parents. "What's wrong with me?" My mother Snowblaze and my father Greystar looked at each other"Nothing dear." Said Snowblaze. "What made you think otherwise?" Asked Greystar. "How about you go and play with Frostkit and Nightkit?" I walked over to my brother and sister. I opened my mouth to say something but then Nightkit stopped bragging and started talking to me. "Don't even think about it." I closed my mouth and walked over to my nest in the corner. Away from all of my family away from the other kits and queens. I knew I was a mistake and I wanted to fix it. By four moons old I was practicing my skills. When I was hunting a leaf they said it was horrible and took my leaf. "Go play with your littermates." Was what I always heard. I practiced fighting with my brother and sister but they always ganged up on me. They would bite me and slash me with claws out and I was left to deal with it. When I batted their belly playfully Snowblaze would punish me. If only I wasn't so different. If only I knew what was wrong with me. When I was five moons old, there was a new litter of kits. Two white toms. Their names were Icekit and Snowkit. I was kicked out of the nursey until my apprenticeship, where I would be sleeping in the apprentice den. That is, if I were allowed to. I know by now everyone is wondering which clan i'm from. PigeonClan. When the clans had to move, RiverClan settled by the streams and changed their name. So did the other clans. Anyway, back to the story. My apprentice ceremony wasn't pleasant. "Nightkit, until you have earned your warrior name you will be Nightpaw, your mentor will be me." She and Greystar touched noses. Frostpaw and Snowblaze were sitting by the side. Yes. His mentor was our mom, her mentor was my dad. Who would mine be? "Brokenkit, until you have" I could hear him chuckle under his breath. "Earned your medicine cat name you will be Brokenpaw. Your mentor will be Reddawn." Reddawn was the medicine cat. He was always rude to me and he would kill me. I just couldn't help shouting out. "No!" Greystar looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "Fine! Until you have earned your warrior name you will be called Brokenpaw. "Your mentor will be Blossomheart." Most people would think that with a name like Blossomheart she is a nice, gentle, shecat but, she was easily the meanest, strongest, most vicious warrior the clans have seen. There have been worse but those cats are dead and forgotten. Blossomheart is now. I can only stare. Then I walked up to touch noses with her. Chapter Two "Kit, one paw wrong and you will wish you weren't ever born. Understood?" I gulped. "Yes." I dont know what my father has against me, what my clan has against me. I look over at my new scary mentor. Many moons later I realixed that nobody liked me. Blossomheart would hurt me and Reddawn wouldntt help me at all. You would think by a moon or two I would run away. But by four moons I was still there, being hurt and unsuspecting of the plot. One day it was the morning. The sun turning my grey pelt pink. I yawned add walked over to Blossomheart. "So, uh, what are we gonna do first?" Blossomheart gave me a smile that could tell me go jump into the river when lightning strikes it. "You are going to climb that tree." She looks at a tree. Not any random tree, but the tallest in PigeonClan. My heart started beating so hard and my eyes grew as big as moons. "Its too high!" I squeaked. I looked around for one of my clanmates to hepp me. Blossomeheart scratched my face. They all had the look of wanting me to do it. "Remember what I told you, Brokenpaw. One paw wrong and you will have a fate worse than the dark forest." I gasped add my clan rounded on me with their eyes gleaming, claws sharp and teeth bared, they were hissing as if they would kill me. I had no choice. I ran up the tree to the first branch. "Okay! I'm up! Can I come down now?" Blossomheart laughed. "Stupid apprentice, you have to get to the top." Her tail lashed from side to side and she was about to jump on me herself. My mentor is evil and she would've killed me if I hadnt rann up the tree. I pushed my claws into the bar as I ran up. Then from one of my sides hurled a rock. I managed to doge it but, it stripped away the bark I was grabbing onto. "This couln't get any worse." I muttured to myself. I had one paw dangling in the air and my clanmates were the size of rabbits. Now i know why they say dontt look down. I was trying to get the bark unstuck from my claws when another rock came flying at me. It hit my back paw andiI was left with two normal paws left. I jumped into the safety of the branches where i got the bark unstuck. I leapt from branch to branch until it was to thin. I blew fur out of my face. "This just got difficult." As I was about to leap back to the bark a rock struck the branch I was on. I jumped off of it just in time as it fell. I was almost there at the top only a few fox-lengths left. A huge rock fell from the top of the tree. I dodged it and I saw who pushed it down. My own mother, Snowblaze. Snowblaze had two more boulders ready. She dropped a second that hit both paws on one side. The last one fell and hit me in the face. I let go. Tears ran out of my eyes and I opened my mouth to say my last words: "What did I do wrong? Why am i such a dissapointment to you?" The brances pounded me as i crashed into them and the wind tore at me. I looked down at PigeonClan. They were cheering Snowblaze's name. Thatss when I realized it was a trick. Snowblaze somehow managed to get the rocks up there, and Blossomheart planned to get me killed either way. Frostpaw, Nightpaw, and Greystar stepped out of the trees. They were theoness throwing the rocks. I closed my eyes and hoped for the end. Chapter Three It wasntt the end. Not then at least. The ground never hit me. It was the time I realized why I was so different. I realized why they are so mean to me. Beautiful grey wings had grown out of my back. I was flying! I took advantagee of my scary look. I mean, I was flying! "Greystar! Show your face!" I boomed. He jumped out of the tree. He gasped as he saw my true self, wings and all. My littermates walked out too. "What do you want, monster?" He asked. Yowls of "monster" ran through the clan. Maybe I was. "You are going to tell me why nobody likes me or Snowblaze dies! You are going to answer all of my questions and after Snowblaze goes Frostpaw and Nightpaw!" Reddawn stepped forward outoff the crowd. "Monster: look here!" I turned my gaze to the medicine cat. "There are two prophecies: The cat with wings shall not sing. That was about your mother. We will get to her later. The second was The cat that flies shall be despised. That was about you!" I was furious. Snowblaze dosent have wings! "Why am I the despised one? And who is my mother? I'm not from here am I?" The two younger apprentices, Icepaw and Snowpaw both ran ehindd their mother liketheyy were kits again. I felt like a monster. That's for sure. "Your mother was a warrior from PigeonClan like any other. When the leader died, Graystar became leader. He made some changes that your mother didn't like. Whitefur gathered the Warriors who also were against it and changed clans. She is the leader of HawkClan. She gave her only kit to her sister. We thought you would be like her. She killed so many warriors and we were scared." I calmed down and lowerdd myself to the ground. My wings folded and shrank back into my back. Awesome! I thought. i looked at the cats who all hated me. "I'm sorry. But I'm not my mother. I don't know why she did what she did. I might never go to a gathering but I promice to never meet her." I said that but I wasnt over it. I pretended to be over it for a half moon. One of those nights I had a dream saying they lied. My mother was good and the others were bad.I was nearly eleven moons, that is the stanrdard age for being a warrior. I had a perfect plan. It would lead me to happiness. They thought I would be over it. But how can I? Revenge was necessary. And I had my plan perfect. There wouldntt be stopping me. Chapter Four Blossomheart was nicer to me, "Do you want to pick who goes on the patrol? "Hi Snowblaze!" I called out to my aunt. "Wanna go hunting?" Snowblaze turned to me. "Is it okay if Greystar comes?" She asked. Blossomheart nods and we walk off. The four of us. Then I asked "What if we split up? We could catch more prey!" They agreed and oviouslly Graystar paired up with Snowblaze. I was left with Blossomheart. We walked to where there was much prey. "Do you really think I've gotten over you all trying to kill me?" "Sure." She said. Blossonheart wasnt paying attention. "Did you hear me? I asked if you thought I wasn't going to kill you." She looked over at me, but she did it too late. I jumped at her. I used the old technique. I swiped one paw at her face and swiped one low. She tripped and I swiftly bit her neck. She was really quick to kill. And she didn't even yell! I ran up to my foster parents with a fake scared face. "Blossomheart disappeared! I think she's dead." The two went running to where I told them she was. They saw her body. "StarClan, what happened? One of our most loyal warriors was killed by the teeth of unknown." Said Greystar. He was crouched over the senior warrior with a sollemn face. "What would you say if I told you I killed her and that youree next?" I asked. Again they didntt pay attention to me. Of course I was the most despised cat ever. "Brokenpaw! Cantt you see your mentor is dead! Be respectful- what?" Two against one. It would be easy. They faced me, eyes glaring. I walked between them, where they both lashed out at me. I darted away at the last second and they scratched eachothers's face. "You little piece of fox-dung. When imm over with you there wontt be anything left to join the DarkForest." Scowled Snowblaze. Empty threats. So lame. I swiped Snowblaze's paws out from behind her and I jumped on her back. "Give up or she dies." I snarled. He thought I was doing the empty threats but he didntt sheath his claws. He didnt hide his teeth. I bit her neck and she fell to the ground. Greystar fell to the ground in grief where I slashed his stomach open. I hadntt planned this part out. Who would beleive that the apprentice was the only survivor? Then I got a great idea. Time for some mother daughter time. "I come searching Whitestar!" I yelled as I barged into the HawkClan camp. All cats looked at me. I realized my wings were showing. Whatever. Whitestar cameoutt of her den. She was pretty and obviously white. "Stormkit! Is that you? You've grown so much!" I was flabbergasted. Brokenkit doesnt sound like Stormkit at all. She came walking towards me with a smile on her face. "You have very pretty wings. How do you know me? Were you okay in PigeonClan? Is Greystar ''still leader?" She pronounced 'Greystar' like one would pronounce rat. "Mom. I asked about you after I grew my wings. I'm an apprentice now. Greystar is dead. Before you get so happy imm Brokenpaw. I killed Greystar, Snowblaze, and Blossomheart." I didn't get the response I expected. I thought they would be angry and tell me to leave but no. The clan cheered my name. "Brokenpaw, do you know why we are happy?" Asked Whitestar. Her eyes gleamed and she was standing with another tom. I was confused. "No. Why? And why do you hate him?" I asked, truly curious of my real family's hatered against him. "Well, a long time ago the warriors of HawkClan were from the other clans. When Greywind became leader he made an alliance with DoveClan to take over the forest. Then RavenClan joined. There were two clans left but they went extinct when they refused to join. HawkClan was made by warriors who were against Greystar and his goons. I gathered as Many warriors as I could to join us and ievenn convinced two medicine cats tocomee. They made me leader for giving them a new chance. I left you, Stormkit, then at the paws of my sister." "Well, mother that was truly a mistake. It was'nt exactly a living StarClan there. Wait... Whoss my father?" Whitestar smiled, with a sad gleam in her eye. "When i gathered HawkClan of couree the clans wouldntt let go of our warriors. They fought back. Your father, Duskflare was killed." I gasped. ''Cats killed by their own clanmates? That evil! Wait. I killed cats in my own clan. Who am I to judge? Chapter Five "Duststorm, do you think I should make Brokenpaw a warrior?" Asked Whitestar to her friend. She nodded and beconedd me up the high-rock. "I think anyone who killed our enemy deserves it." Said a young warrior from the crowd. He was ginger with great green eyes. "Well, Brokenpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" She asked me, her eyes gleaming. I smiled hugley. "I do." I said. I wondered if I would keep my same prefix. Anyone would hate it but I grew up with it. Itss a reminder of my enemy. I one day will find them and destroy them. "Well, Brokenpaw, do you promise to uphold our noble code, to always do the right thing, to obey StarClan?" I took a deep breath. "I promise on my life" "Then, StarClan, this apprentice has trained to understand you and your noble code. I, Whitestar give you, Brokenpaw, your warrior name, Brokenwing!" I looked at my wingsto make sure it wasn't broken. "Brokenwing! Brokenwing!" Cheered HawkClan. Snowblaze nudged me down the rock a little bit and I stumbled down the rock a bit. The orange tom from before padded up to me. "Hi. I'm Firecloud. Do you want to go hunting with me later?" He asked me. I was flattered. "Of corse! But first let me find a good tree to sleep in." Firecloud laughed a little bit and gestured to the Warriors den where two apprentices were making a nest. "They're the oldest apprentices, Lilypaw and Snowpaw. They are very clever and kind. But What makes you think it's okay to sleep in a tree?" I tilted my head in confusion. "The fact that I slept in trees when I was a kit. I'd climb to the top and sleep in them. My clan is afraid of nights so they wouldn't be able to sneak up on me and kill me." Firecloud looked taken aback. "Wow. Why would they want to- oh yeah. Because of Whitestar. I promise that no one here will kill you. But you see that shecat over there?" He nodded to a pretty tortoiseshell shecat who was eating a mouse. "Yeah. I see her. Is there something wrong with her?" "Pretty much. She gets jealous when I talk to other shecats. Or even when I talk about them. Once there was I time when I was an apprentice and I was hanging out with her sister a lot. The day after I told her my secrets she went missing. The next day she ate deathberries and almost died. She said it was a torticseshell who forced her." "So, I might die tomorrow? Yeah. I'm going to go find a tree. A very very tall one. So what happened to her sister? Where is she?" I asked. I didn't want to freak myself out, I just wanted information. "She got killed around a half moon ago. A boulder fell on her. She was found dead, under a few rocks righ outside of PigeonClan territory." A horrible thought ran throu my head. Half a moon ago? Crushed by a boulder? PigeonClan territory? It's my fault she's dead. "I'm sorry. I need to go!" Chapter Six I ran. I didn't know where to, I didn't care. I couldn't live with the blood on my paws. I extended my wings to the full length and I flew up to the tallest tree in the forest. I started to cry. I was so young, so innocent, but it was all taken away from me when I decided to kill Blossomheart. "What is wrong with me?" I said between sobs. "Why couldn't I just die when they pushed me down the tree? I'm a monster. A monster that deserves to die!" "No, you're not." Said a tom's voice. It came from my left. I turned away, not caring at all who it was. Not knowing who it was. "Go away! Just leave me alone!" I heard the flapping of wings around me. Whitestar probably came to talk to me but I didn't want to talk. "I can hear you. Go away, Whitestar." "Brokenwing! Run!" Yelled the tom's voice. I looked up to see who it was and I was surprised. It was Duststorm, Whitestar's deputy. I heard a shout of pain, most likely from him and saw why he wanted to run. Two figures, black and white, were hovering in the air. "So, this is where poor little Brokenpaw fled off to once she killed her parents. ''Our parents. ''Honestly, Brokenpaw, how obvious do you think is was? The three people you hated most died, you disappeared! Why not to the place you were talking about in your sleep? Now that's dumb." Said the first, the black one. She had wings, like Brokenwing, but hers were black like her pelt. "We have a new leader now. A stronger one that can wipe you out. We are invincible, Brokenpaw!" My eyes grew wide as I reconized the two. "Frostpaw... Nightpaw..." I muttered. Then I realized that Frostpaw didn't have wings. I smirked. "What happened? Got so angry at me that you thought you were me And decided to attack yourself? Ha! I always knew you were really dumb!" He started growling like he would spring on me any second. "I'm Nightblaze, in honor of our mother. He's Frostwind in honor of our father. We've already got apprentices. Flowerpaw and Shadepaw." I gasped. They were only three moons old! I kept on taunting Frostwind. It was really fun. "Hey! Your name sounds like a shecat! Are you a shecat now?" I started laughing. "And how did you get up here? Did your sissy Carry you up? I always admired siblings and their love! And what do you teach your apprentice? How to properly pronounce the word "mymentorisanidiot"?" He leapt on me with fury in his eyes. "Shut up! I'll avenge our parents! Right here and right now!" He said, scratching my face. I stopped taunting him. This was a battle now. "They were never my parents! She was never my mentor! He was never my medicine cat! You were never my littermates! You were never my clan." That was the moment I discovered something very difficult. It was much easier to fight Snowblaze and Graystar. Young Warriors are more flexible and swift than older warriors. And I was in a tree. "I bet you didn't come alone." I said between attempts to avoid losing an eye. "I bet that right now your dumb clan is attacking mine. But then again, you're the villans so you can't tell me your evil plan." Then I got a horribly dumb idea that might've worked. I flew up into the air. Chapter Seven "Try and catch me, losers!" I said. But Nightblaze still had wings, so it was a one on one fight in the air. I threw a blow at the side of her head and she swung at my belly. I still wonder to this day what all of the cats below would think; what the twolegs would think. "So, why doesn't Frostpaw have wings? And just by the way, I'm Brokenwing." I asked as I fought. Nightblaze laughed. "Brokenwing? No wonder your mother left you. She hates you! So much! And so do I!" She struck a blow on my head and hit me. I started breathing heavily. Striking a blow at her neck, I spiradld down but cought myself before I hit the ground. I slowly lowered myself to the ground. Frostwind slowly climbed down the tree but Nightblaze hurled to the ground determined to finish me. "I'm not going to fight you anymore." I said, feeling the blood run down my face. "We don't need to fight." Nightblaze smirked. "How kind of you, Brokenwing. Are you trying to impress your dead father? What about Snowblaze and Greystar? They'd never forgive you. No one will. Frostwind! Get over here!" The white warrior padded over to us with an evil grin on his face. They've waited a long time to do this. "Nightblaze, Let's teach this traitor a lesson!" I stood there silently, holding my breath as they cornered me by a tree. Nightblaze snarled and laughed. "She thinks she has a good heart, Frostwind. If it's true, there is one way that'll get to her most. Follow me." She turned around and headed off into PigeonClan territory. Nightblaze was right, the feeling something was going to happen to my clan hurt me so much. I needed to go back. I was lost. It was my first day in HawkClan territory and I was lost. My clan would fall and I couldn't be able to do anything. Unless... "Duststorm!" I called out. "Where are you? We need to go back to HawkClan!" I cried. I saw the dusty brown for of the deputy, stained with blood. He was struggling to stand up. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine. We need to get back to camp." We started walking back to our camp already scenting the smell of PigeonClan, approaching quickly. Walking faster, we heard noises of cats saying stuff like, "Be quiet. I smell HawkClan cats." Or "Follow me. I've been here once. I know a short cut." I smelt my camp. HawkClan, pacing around expecting no trouble at all. They looked over at me and Duststorm. "Duststorm! What happened?" "Oh my StarClan! What's going on!?" But one voice rang out, putting joy in my body. "Brokenwing! Are you okay?" Firecloud. my heart was warmed by his voice. "Yeah. I'm fine but we have problems. Real serious problems." I whispered. I didn't have to tell him, it was obvious he would ask what but Duststorm was already announcing what the young warriors told me. I knew IT was going was going to happen. I could turn myself in, and die, but the attacks would continue, and people would die because of me. Either way it was a lose-lose situation. It might've been the correct decision, what I did next, but I don't know exactly. "I think I should have stayed in PigeonClan." I whispered. As Firecloud opened his mouth to say something back to me, a Black shecat walked over to us two. She looked around Firecloud's age and she was frowning. "Well, it too late to worry about that now. PigeonClan is going to attack us. I'm Stormwave By the way."